Starting Over
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Brenda goes to Jason to tell him what is happening to Robin, he went with her to see for himself with Sonny tagging along. He is set to marry Courtney in Paris but when he finds out Robin is in trouble what will he do. Will he save her or will he leave her to marry Courtney? Will she be left alone or will Jason help her? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

STARTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003 before the marriage of Jason and Courtney

CHAPTER ONE

She lifted her head off the floor and wondered if it was over. Just then she heard the front door slam and knew he would be going out and finding him a whore to screw. She wished she was dead and she wished she could get away from him. He was powerful in France and she couldn't leave without him knowing about it and he had told her he would punish her if she tried to leave again and his punishments were severe and unless she knew she could get away she couldn't take the chance of angering him again, it was horrible his punishments. He also said that he would probably go after Georgie and Maxie if she left him. So she stayed.

She had enough she got up and cleaned herself up and then she cleaned up the kitchen and she decided to go for a walk. She grabbed a light sweater, her purse and her keys and walked down toward the bridge the one place she felt safe, he didn't know that she went here so he couldn't find her.

She stood at the bridge wishing that she could end it all. All the pain and loss she had suffered in her life, losing Stone to AIDS, losing Jason to Carly, and now getting with him and suffering more.

In another part of town Brenda who had flown in to Paris after learning this was where Jason was, she needed his help. She found him at the hotel bar with Sonny. They both were surprised to see her.

"Jason, I need to talk to you it is urgent. I went to Port Charles and they told me you were here. I need to talk to you privately, NOW!"

"I'll be right back, Sonny." Jason said as Sonny who was staring at Brenda with longing.

Jason walks off with Brenda wondering what this was about. Brenda leads them to a secluded corner of the hotel next to the stairs.

"What do you need Brenda? What is so urgent that it couldn't wait and you swore you were never going back to Port Charles?"

"I need you to listen to me, I need help, or more specific Robin does she lives with someone who is beating her up and hurting her and punishing her. She is scared that he will hurt Georgie and Maxie if she leaves which she has tried to do and he brings her back every time with threats then he punishes her for leaving. He's mob, Jason. He is as high up as you and they won't let her leave any more than he will. Please come with me and see what I mean, please. She will probably be at the bridge now and when she shows up later he will hurt her again for not being there when he does come home."

"Robin is being abused? I can't imagine her putting up with that."

"Come with me and see, she will still be at the bridge, it's the one place she feels safe and she goes there after he beats her and then he goes out and screws some whore, come with me please?"

"Alright I will. The thought of her being abused, I just can't imagine it."

"Neither could I but she told me to butt out, that she could take care of herself. She told me why leave what is there out there but a life alone, for as long as she lives, she couldn't leave him if she wanted to he is mob. That is what she told me and she said she has tried to leave several times and she don't get very far because mob women can't leave so the mob has her brought back."

"Let's go Brenda. Let me tell Sonny I have to go with you."

He and Brenda walk back over to where the bar is and tells Sonny that he is going with Brenda and Sonny invites himself along. They head toward the bridge that Robin goes to, it's like the one in Port Charles and Robin had taken Brenda to her bridge a couple times since she had arrived in Paris.

"Why are we going to this bridge?" Sonny asked, not having been told anything.

"Sonny, Robin is with a guy who is abusing her and I don't know what to do so I came to get Jason hoping maybe he can do something to get her to leave him for good and what I haven't told you is who the man is that she is with. It's Johnny O'Brien."

"What the hell? He's dead." Jason said, surprised.

"No he isn't, he is the one abusing Robin." Brenda said.

"She is being abused by Johnny O'Brien?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, please help her." Brenda begs.

They pull up to the bridge and sure enough Robin is there. The three of them walk up to her and she is shocked to see Sonny and Jason but not Brenda.

"What are they doing here?" Robin asked.

"I went to get Jason and Sonny tagged along." Brenda said.

"Robin, we want to help." Jason said "Let me see your face? Why are you hiding it?"

"Brenda told you about what he does to me, didn't she?" Robin asked.

"Yes she did. We want to help you." Jason said.

"You can't. You can't help me." Robin said.

"Why not, Robin?" Sonny asked.

"Because his connection to the mob. I would have to be under another mob family protected by them and there is no one that can do that."

"You can go under Sonny and Jason's protection." Brenda said.

"No, I can't. When they tossed me aside that meant that I would no longer be protected by them. I was no longer family. They can't just put me back under their protection again without marriage and Sonny is married and Jason is getting married tomorrow according to the newspaper."

"You can't go back to him." Brenda said. "He's going to kill you one of these days."

"I know, I can't wait till he does then I will be out of my misery."

"You don't mean that." Sonny said suddenly scared that she wanted to die.

"Yes, Sonny, I do. I wish I was dead so he can't hurt me anymore."

"Robin, listen to me I want to help you but I need to know something first. Are you bruised up? Show me what he did to you."

Robin shows him her bruises on her back and her face and her front and tells him there are more on her legs. When he is done looking and seeing what Johnny had done to her, he knows what he is going to do.

Jason looks at Robin "Robin, there is a way out of this. If you marry me he won't be able to hurt you anymore. You would be protected under marriage, if you married me. He will kill you one day if you stay, come with me and you and I will go and get married. I know this is shocking but you need to get away from him and you marrying me will get you away from him. He won't be able to touch you or anybody else you love. So what do you say? Marry me?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

STARTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003 before the marriage of Jason and Courtney

CHAPTER TWO

Jason asked Robin to marry him.

There are three shocked people, Sonny, Brenda and Robin, they cannot believe that Jason would go to such lengths to keep Robin safe.

"Jason, man, we are here to get you married but to Courtney not Robin." Sonny said stunned.

"I know but I don't want Robin to die and she will if she stays with him and I am not going to allow Johnny to kill her. I will be marrying Robin not Courtney. Sorry Sonny. Robin, please marry me?"

"Jason, I am honored that you want to marry me to keep me safe but I don't want that kind of marriage where you would marry me just to keep me safe I want someone who will be my partner, my friend, my lover, my best friend, and I will not hurt this Courtney like that."

Jason thinks she is thinking about everyone except herself. "Brenda, Sonny I want to talk to Robin alone." Sonny and Brenda move away from Jason and Robin.

"Robin quit thinking about others and think about yourself for once and about your family and what it will do to them if you die. To look at you and what he has done to you I would say you will die soon in fact. Don't go back to him. Stay here and marry me."

"Jason, if I marry you, this wouldn't be I marry you and we get a divorce we would have to stay married. You obviously love this Courtney can you be without her forever because I will not have my husband cheating on me and people pitying me because you are. I went through that with Carly when we were together before and the whispers and the looks I can't do that again. You and I would have to have a real marriage did you think of that or Johnny would know and they would force me to come back here, they being the mob."

"I know this is a forever marriage and I know we will be okay with that. I know I want to do this. I know everyone thinks I love Courtney so much but I don't love her, she left her husband for me and she got in danger because of me so I asked her to marry me because of that, she loves me so I decided to marry her. It was more Carly's idea than mine. I don't love her like I did you, but it was expected of me. So I fought Sonny to marry her, I thought I loved her but I really don't not enough to spend my life with her. We would never make it together as a couple. She's going to be hurt but I'd rather she be hurt than you be dead. You have always been my North, my Canada and I can't lose you. I know you are not safe and I need you to be. So for my sake will you marry me and spend your life with me?"

"Jason, thank you and yes I will."

"She said yes!" Jason yells.

"Yes to what?" Johnny says coming up on them and Sonny and Brenda hurry over along with their guards and Jason puts Robin behind him.

"Robin and I are getting married, Johnny that is what she said yes to."

"Really?" Johnny said calmly which to Robin it was a warning sign that he was very angry.

"Yes. We are so if you don't mind Johnny we are going to your house and getting Robin's stuff and we are then going and getting married."

"I do mind Jason. Robin is my property and she always will be."

"I am not your property any longer. I don't love you and never have. I want out, I don't want to be your punching bag anymore."

"You will not leave me especially for him. You are mine and you will continue to be mine. Do you understand me, Robin?"

"NO, no more, Johnny. I don't want to be with you." Robin said finding her strength.

"She's not yours, not anymore, she was mine and she is mine again and Johnny if you don't like that tough, she still is going to be mine again."

"I'll meet you back at our place and we will discuss this but you won't be leaving with him or anyone." Robin knew he was going to call in his people and Jason and Sonny and their guards wouldn't stand a chance.

"No, Johnny I will not be stepping inside that place ever again. Goodbye Johnny. Let's go there is nothing there that I need."

"How about Stone's album and the pearls that Jason got you. Don't want them?" Johnny said smug.

"They are not there. Anything I didn't want to get damaged or I didn't want to lose is not there I took my favorite things out of there a long time ago after you crushed a ring that Frisco had given me and you knew how important that stuff was to me. There is nothing there important to me so keep them and do whatever you want with them. I won't be going back for them Johnny. Goodbye." Robin turns around to walk away from him. Brenda, who is holding her hand on one side and Jason who is holding her other lets go so she can walk away from him. They get a little farther away from him and she tells Sonny, "Sonny have whoever came with you pack and get to the airport where your plane is now because Johnny will be calling trying to find your family to get them so I will come back to him."

Sonny and Jason call Carly and Courtney and they tell them to pack just what is needed and to get to the plane now. Leave anything they absolutely don't need behind.

"Okay, they will meet us at the airport with their guards."

"Good."

"Robin, what about your protocol?" Jason asks suddenly.

"I have two months of meds at the airport in a locker along with some other stuff that I keep there. I have the key on me so that will be no problem."

"That's good."

After several minutes Robin says, "We are almost to the airport. Call and see if Carly and Courtney are on the way, Sonny."

Sonny dials the number of the other limo and sure enough they are on their way and are almost to the airport themselves because the hotel was close to the airport.

They all will be arriving at about the same time.

Sonny is told by Robin to have the two limos go to the side gate not through the airport itself. Sonny looks at Robin and she tells him to trust her. Just tell the guard Marigold in trouble.

Robin calls someone and tells them to get in her locker and get her things out that Johnny would be looking for her at the airport and she needed them taken to Sonny's plane.

The two limos go through security with no problems and drive right to the plane.

The other limo that carried Carly and Courtney was there and Jason told Robin that Courtney would throw a fit and try to make her feel guilty but don't feel guilty it is his decision not to marry Courtney and marry Robin instead.

They climb out of the limo and climb the stairs into the plane and Carly and Courtney are shocked to see Robin and Brenda.

"DON'T even think about it Carly sit down and keep your mouth closed. We have to get out of here before he finds this plane and kills everyone. Do you want to fight with me and all of us die? Or you think we should get in the air first and away from here?"

"Away from here."

"Good, was there a package delivered?"

"A box over there on the seat."

Robin goes over to the box and checks it and nods her head.

"Everything there? Your pills?" 

"Yes."

"Okay people let's sit down and get out of here." Sonny says. "The pilot says we have clearance so sit down and we will get out of here."

Jason grabs Robin's hand and she turns to look at him and Carly and Courtney see the bruises on her face and arms and gasps.

"Robin? How did you get those bruises?" Carly asked concerned, no one should be abused and by the bruises Carly could tell she was abused.

"We will discuss it once we are out of here and we are all safe." Robin said sitting down with Jason.

Everyone is sitting and they take off and get in the air minutes before Johnny and his crew finds out which plane was Corinthos and they head out just to see it taking off.

Robin and Jason know they have to explain things and about Robin and Jason are getting married instead of Jason marrying Courtney.

Let me know what you think in a review! 


	3. Chapter 3

STARTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003 before the marriage of Jason and Courtney

CHAPTER THREE

"We have left France airspace where do we head to now." Sonny looks at Jason and neither recognize the pilot's voice but Robin does and she smiles bigger than she had in a while and she gets up and heads to the pilot's cockpit with Jason and Sonny following and they see her hug the pilot and co-pilot and they see their pilot and co-pilot tied up and start to draw their guns and when Robin sees this she says "No, this is my cousin Aiden and my brother Ryan. What are you guys doing here?"

"We had decided enough was enough we were coming to take you away from Johnny., When we saw that you were on the bridge with Corinthos and Morgan I decided that you might need help at the airport so we hijacked Corinthos and Morgan's plane and here we all are so Little Bit how can we keep you safe from Johnny."

"Jason and I are going to get married to keep me safe. He got me to leave Johnny."

"Jason as in Jason Morgan the guy that destroyed you and made you an ice queen until Ryan and I came along that Jason Morgan?"

"Stop right now. He saved my life. He got me away from Johnny. What happened between us is in the past and it is over with and it doesn't matter anymore, he saved me from Johnny and he was engaged to Sonny's sister Courtney but he choose to marry me to save me from Johnny so that the mob can't bring me back this time."

"What the hell is she talking about Jason?" Carly said. "You are marrying Courtney not Robin. I forbid you to marry Robin."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling Jason what to do? This is why I told AJ after you told me what you were going to do to Jason and if Jason didn't do what you said to do then you were going to AJ and telling the Quartermaine's that Jason forced you to stay with him and that he threatened to kill you if you didn't stay and you were scared of Jason so you stayed with Jason."

"She did what? You said that to Robin? Don't lie to me Carly tell me the truth did you say that to Robin."

"Yes, so what. I won she was gone from your life and I saved you from her and her disease." Carly said and no one expected Robin to hit Carly but Robin hit Carly in the nose breaking it.

"If you ever call me diseased again I will make you bleed from more than your nose. I am quite capable of killing you with my bare hands or hurting you real bad. I will too, I am no one's doormat anymore. I was Jason's, Carly's, and Johnny's and I will never be anyone's again. I will not be afraid to voice my opinion for fear of getting hit or punished and I know Jason would never hit me, he doesn't hit women. So I am safe from that. I will not let you Carly do anything that you used to do, you will not throw your affair with Jason in my face, or my HIV status or anything else you used to do because I will retaliate and I have learned an awful lot about self-defense and how to hurt someone. Johnny was so much bigger than I was and stronger and so he was able to beat the shit out of me and when I fought back it was a much worse beating and if he was really mad he would take me to the basement and punish me with whips and chains and stuff like that."

"My god, how long were you with him." Carly asked.

"Two years. He was mob and anytime I tried to leave they would find me and bring me back. I wished I was dead so many times. I just wanted him to kill me and put me out of my misery. Jason is marrying me Carly to keep me safe. If we don't get married Johnny and his men will drag me back to France and he will punish me severely for running away and with Jason and Sonny that will make it worse. I have had to be taken to the hospital twenty three times since I got with him and the mob doctor has had to come and clean me up when he hasn't hurt me enough to go to the hospital so this doctor is called, I've asked for help and no one would help me get away from him because they are scared of him like I was."

"Why marry Jason though?"

"Because if I am not protected by another organization they can and will bring me back to Johnny and the only way I can be protected by Sonny and Jason is marriage because they threw me out of their lives they cannot say that I am family without a marriage to Jason. Jason has agreed to marry me to keep me safe."

"So how long is this fake marriage supposed to last?"

"Carly, this marriage is forever, there will be no divorce or annulment ever, this is a forever marriage if Robin and I were to get a divorce Johnny would be able to come after her and get her and so we are going to be married forever. I want you and Robin to put the past behind you and start over. You two don't have to be friends but I don't want to have to get between you or Sonny to get between you two because you are fighting. Try to get along for me and Sonny."

"Alright for you I will try to get along with Robin."

"I will try to get along with Carly as long as she leaves the affair that you two had and my HIV alone."

"I won't mention the affair or your HIV status."

"Thank you, Carly."

"You are welcome Robin. Now about my nose, she broke it."

"Put some ice on it and it should be okay until we land. Speaking of landing where are we going."

"I told your brother and cousin to head for Vegas so you and Jason can get married and then later you two can have a wedding in Port Charles so all your friends and family can see you get married."

"Not Vegas, Elvis and Alien Preachers."

"No not like you and Brenda got married. We will find a nice chapel." Sonny said.

"There is a nice hotel and in it has a chapel not with Elvis Impersonators or anything like that but just a justice of the peace with no weird outfit. You two can get married there." Aiden said.

"Aiden, how do you know about this chapel?"

"I stayed in the hotel once." Aiden said.

"On assignment or for personal reasons?"

"Personal reasons." Aiden said.

"I see do I know her."

"No, it was just a few nights and then we parted. I am flying a plane so you can't hit me."

"Ryan take over the controls." Ryan takes over the controls and Robin proceeds to hit him. "What have I told you about those kind of things?"

"You don't know her history and you don't sleep with just her but all of her partners too and their partners and so forth."

"So do we have to have this conversation again?"

"No Little Bit, you're right I'll be more careful."

"Good, I don't want you to live through what I do."

"I know. So do we head to Vegas so you can get married?"

No one noticed that Courtney came up behind them and heard the last little bit of conversation and said "Are we getting married in Las Vegas since we couldn't get married in Paris which I don't understand?"

Sonny, Carly, Jason and Robin turn toward Courtney and realize she doesn't know that they haven't told her that Jason is marrying Robin not her. They knew that the time had come to tell her the truth that Jason was marrying Robin not her. How much to tell her though?

Let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

STARTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003 before the marriage of Jason and Courtney but while they are in Paris to get married. Please forgive errors I stopped watching show in 1999 after the break-up of Robin and Jason. I did not us a beta so please forgive grammar and spelling errors and please send me PM or review. Please review. Please let me know if you want a story update PM me with name of story.

CHAPTER FOUR

They all realize that Courtney hasn't been told that Jason was marrying Robin instead of her.

Carly said to Courtney, "Let's all go sit down so we can discuss it."

"Good idea." Sonny said then said to Aiden. "Head for Vegas."

Jason, Robin, Carly, Sonny follow Courtney to the back of the plane so they can tell her what is going on. Robin wonders if she can keep her mouth shut. She gets Jason's attention and asks him. He shakes his head no.

Jason said to Courtney, "Courtney , I need to talk to Sonny and Carly for a minute before we can have a talk." He takes them aside and tells them "We can't tell Courtney the whole truth because she might open her mouth to the wrong person, in other words we can't trust her with the whole truth. She won't understand why we need to keep silent for Robin's sake or she could want revenge against Robin for me marrying Robin instead of her. I don't want to risk Robin's life by telling Courtney the truth."

"I agree with you. She may be my sister but she hasn't been around us all her life or learned not to say anything about what we do. She is friends with that cop Brian so I agree with you."

"I agree also. I love Courtney like a sister but I don't know what she would do with the information. She could go after Robin and I think Robin has had enough if what I think happened to her did. Her boyfriend who was mob beat her up, didn't he?"

"Yes, and it was Johnny O'Brien who did it. I thought he was dead but instead he is here and in the mob high up and he hurt Robin badly lots of times and there was hospital trips and he had to bring in the mob doctor lots of times. If he would find her or she would have to go back he would probably either beat her and kill her or beat her until likely she would need the hospital, she wouldn't last long after that I figure. She has bruises everywhere and she has been severely abused and punished with chains and whips when he felt like it. I need you to help us not hinder us. I need you not to fight with Robin all the time and not throw our affair and her HIV in her face."

"I already said I would try and I will. No one deserves to be abused like that and I will try with her."

"Thank you, Carly that takes a load off my mind. Let's go tell Courtney that I saw Robin and that is all it took for me to realize I still love Robin."

"I'm sorry Courtney is going to be hurt but I think you are doing the right thing. I don't think Courtney could have stood this life. I am glad that you are helping Robin. She needs someone to help her after the hell Johnny has put her through, not to mention us and what we did to her. If we hadn't of tossed her out of our lives she wouldn't have been abused in the first place let alone for how long she has been abused."

"I know I feel this is my fault too." Carly said, "If I hadn't of done what I did you two would still be together and this wouldn't have happened to her."

"We can be as sorry as we are but the main thing is to get her away from him forever which we are doing."

On the other side of the plane Courtney is trying to figure out who Robin really is and what is going on with her and she isn't talking to her or answering any of her questions. She is talking to Brenda but not her and she didn't understand why or what is going on. She has a feeling she isn't going to like it when she is told.

Several minutes later Jason, Carly and Sonny come back and Jason sits down next to Robin and whispers something in her ear. Robin then whispers into Brenda's ear. This is making Courtney mad and she figures that Robin had the answers and goes after her.

"You, what the hell is going on I demand you tell me or I will flatten you." Courtney said shocking Jason, Carly and Sonny.

"You couldn't beat me with both of my hands tied behind my back." Robin tells her and Courtney moves over to Robin and tries to hit her and Robin grabs her arm and gets up and puts Courtney's arm behind her back and she said to Courtney. "You will not hit me or anything else I have been abused enough I am not going to take any shit from you so go over there and sit down or I will hurt you and I can do it. I was taught by the best, after all. I just was too small against Johnny to hurt him but you I can take with no problems so sit down and you will be told what is going on."

Courtney goes over to sit down. She wants answers. "Courtney, Jason and I talked tonight and he doesn't really want to marry you. He doesn't love you like that he told me, and I asked him why he was sure that he didn't love you and he told me that being in Paris where Robin was made him realize it and he also realized he still loved Robin and so he and I went to Robin's and Brenda who was there to see Robin told us that she was probably at this bridge and she was and Jason who doesn't want to waste any more time with Robin asked her to marry him and she said yes. As you can tell her previous boyfriend beat her up and we got her away from him and he is high up in his profession and we didn't want him to get to Robin again because he would probably kill her."

"So what I love Jason and he and I are getting married." Courtney said.

"Courtney, I will be marrying Robin in a few hours not you. I don't love you I realized that when I went to see Robin and noticed the bruises and I want to kill her ex-boyfriend. I don't know why you are being selfish with what you said but you had better stop it. Robin will be my wife by morning and she will not put up with you and your remarks. She has been abused enough and you will treat her with respect or you will not be around us. I will cut you from our lives which I probably should do anyway but you are Sonny's sister so we will be running into each other and I will not put up with you treating Robin badly and you will treat her with respect or you won't be in our lives."

"How can you do this to me? I love you so much Jason so how can you do this. I will not give up you will come back to me because you love me."

Carly said "You are delusional if you think you can come between them. I saw how they were together and the only reason I could is because I used Michael, otherwise there would never have been a way to come between them. You need to accept that Jason doesn't love you and he does love Robin and they are getting married in a few hours. You won't come between them no matter what you do. Give up Courtney and get on with your life without Jason. Now that Jason has found Robin no one will come between them."

"He loved me. He loves me and only me."

Robin decides to see if she can get her to understand. "Courtney, he loves me and always has, you were someone to warm his bed until he found me again. The minute he hit Paris he was thinking of me always no matter what because he knew I was here. We are getting married and you will not come in between us no matter what you do so grow up and realize that you have lost him and I will never let him go again. We have always loved each other no matter who we were with and we always knew that we would ultimately find our way back together so you have a choice you can get on with your life or you can be angry, grieved and so forth and try to come between Jason and me which won't work and you would be destroying your life by not moving on. I have always loved Jason and Jason and I are back together now and no one not you or anyone else will come between us this time and if anyone tries to I will hurt them badly. So I would suggest getting on with your life without Jason. I will never let him go again because I know what it's like to live without him."

"You bitch, this is all your fault. I love him, I can't give him up. I love him so much."

"Courtney, you will leave Jason and Robin alone or I will send you away from Port Charles. You will not try to come in between them. They have always loved each other and they belong together and I've known this since Robin got Jason to dance with her."

"Jason doesn't dance, Sonny."

"He dances with me."

"No he hates to dance and won't dance."

"I do dance with Robin and she is the only one I will dance with."

"Why dance with her when you won't dance with me?"

"I think you know what that means I like to dance and so he dances with me because I like to dance." Robin told Courtney.

"You really dance with her?"

"Yes. Robin loves to dance and she is good at it and it makes her happy."

"Did I ever stand a chance of keeping you happy?"

"I will tell you the truth I was content with you but not happy and with Robin I was always happy that she chose me to love and spend her life with before I ruined it by telling everyone I was Michael's father which meant I cheated on her while she was at Yale. I should have thought of what that would do to Robin but I didn't and I paid for it, I lost Robin, the one person I didn't want to lose, but because I was selfish and an arrogant asshole then and thought I could have it all I lost Robin and I will not take a chance of losing her again, not for you or anyone."

"Jason, thank you, I love you, and always will."

"I love you too, Robin and I always will."

"No! No! NO! You are mine."

"Jason does not belong to anyone he chooses to spend his life with me instead of a child like you. Grow up, Courtney, you remind me of a teenager who wants her way and doesn't get it. You are not someone who can handle a man like Jason and I can, so grow up. I can see why he doesn't feel real guilty for choosing me over you and our life together over you and him together and what could have been your life together. Maybe if you weren't acting like a child you could have stood a chance with Jason and now I understand why he didn't have a guilty conscience for dumping you, a child who couldn't possibly keep up with him in any areas."

"I could and did."

"No you didn't. With Robin and Robin only I saw the stars every time and I didn't have to try to make myself want you sexually. The sex wasn't that great but with Robin I didn't have to fake wanting her like I had to you. I'm sorry Courtney but you could use some lessons in bed. Now this is done and over I will marry Robin in a few hours we are almost to Vegas and I will be marrying Robin there not you. Like Robin said grow up. I am not your property I am not yours, I am Robin's and will stay Robin's."

"Put seat belts on we will be landing in a few minutes. Little Bit I called the family and they are all on their way, they want to see you get married.'

"What does that mean?"

"My family is on their way here so we have to wait for them to get here before we can get married or they may be waiting in Vegas for us."

"Will Mac be able to convince you not to marry me?"

"You come first Jason just like you always have. I will not let Mac or anyone else talk me out of marrying you. This is forever." She leans over and kisses him which surprises him and he kisses her back passionately.

When they break apart. "You never kissed me like that. Why not?"

"Because that is how Robin and I have always kissed. WE have always been passionate with each other we bring that out in each other and with no one else." They land and wonder what awaits them.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

STARTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003 before the marriage of Jason and Courtney but while they are in Paris to get married. Please forgive errors I stopped watching show in 1999 after the break-up of Robin and Jason. I did not use a beta so please forgive grammar and spelling errors and please review

CHAPTER FIVE

As Jason helps Robin off the plane, she sees her mother, Aunt Alex and Alex's husband Dimitri, Mac, Maxie, Georgie and Felicia waiting for them. Brenda gets out next, then Courtney, Carly, Sonny, Aiden, Ryan and the pilot and co-pilot.

Anna runs to her daughter and hugs her and touches her face seeing the bruises that Johnny had inflicted on her. Mac walks up to Anna and Robin and Anna releases her so Mac can pull her into his arms and he hugs her. Everyone is happy she is not with Johnny, that she has gotten away from him. No one was thrilled that from what Aiden told them that she had to marry Jason Morgan, but everyone is relieved that she is no longer going to be a punching bag for Johnny and if she had to marry Jason to be free of him then so be it.

Robin says "I, no, we Jason and I need to talk to you all privately."

Anna says, "I know just the place. Follow me."

Anna leads Robin, Jason and Brenda to the lounge at the airport and when they get in there Robin and Jason tell Anna and her family what was told to Courtney and asks Robin's family to play along because they didn't trust Courtney to keep quiet. Robin's family agrees knowing this is in her best interest.

Brenda says after Jason and Robin are done explaining about Courtney and Johnny. "Well we need to go get a wedding dress for Robin and dresses for the rest of us for the wedding. We also need to get flowers, a bouquet for Robin to carry, a photographer, a restaurant for dinner after the wedding, a cake, and we need to find a chapel for them to get married in and that will tell us how long we have to get this wedding together."

Sonny comes running up and says, "We have a problem. Johnny has called the Five Families and is demanding that Robin be handed over to Johnny. We _have _to find a chapel and get you two married now or else the Five Families will have to turn Robin over to Johnny and his men. Johnny is on his way with his men to Port Charles if he arrives before we get you two married than the Five Families are going to have to decide what to do but if you two are married then Johnny can't take Robin back to France with him. So let's hustle and find a place for you two to get married at."

A scared Robin ran with Jason and the rest of her family to the limos. Sonny told the driver to head for a hotel with a decent wedding chapel so that Robin and Jason could get married. They arrive at one of the big hotels and Sonny asked the driver, "Why are we here?"

"You said you wanted a chapel, this place has a beautiful chapel and I thought that is what you wanted." The driver said.

"Thank you, let's go get you two married then." Sonny tells Robin and Jason. Everyone gets out of the limos and Anna had already told Courtney that she better not object to this wedding if she wanted to remain in one piece and she made sure Courtney knew what would happen to her if she did object.

Anna, Aiden, Ryan, Alex, Dimitri and Courtney climb out of the next limo and Mac, Maxie, Georgie and Felicia climb out of the one behind that one.

Sonny helps Carly and Robin out of the first one and Jason climbs out too. They all walk into the hotel, casino and ask where they can get a license and married at and how quickly they can do it. The receptionist calls the chapel and asks when Robin and Jason can get married and she is told they have an opening in a half hour. She tells Jason and Robin and party that and tells them that in house they can get a license and shows them where and also tells them they can get rings there if that is what they want to do. So Jason and Robin go file for a license and since they have time they go to the jewelry story that is in the hotel and choose rings.

Robin and Jason walk in and everyone but Courtney starts looking around for a ring for Robin in her size. Carly keeps coming back to look at a ring and Brenda notices and asks her what she sees and Carly points out a ring to Brenda and Brenda exclaims, "That's the one! Robin, Jason come over here Carly found a ring and it's got matching wedding rings for Jason and Robin." Robin rushes over with Jason and the rings are perfect. The saleslady takes it out and it is the right size for Robin and for Jason. They say they will take the three rings.

Courtney is saddened about this, they were really going to get married and even her best friend Carly was helping them.

Jason says taking the rings and opening the sack and taking the engagement ring and putting it on Robin's hand. "Will you marry me, Robin?"

"Yes, Jason, yes." Robin said.

Jason leans in and kisses her. They are interrupted by Anna saying "We have got to get to the chapel."

They all walk to the chapel with their license and engagement ring on Robin's finger. They give the pastor's wife the license and she takes it up to the pastor and he asks them if they want any extras and Robin said "No I just want to marry him. I have waited too long to marry him to worry about anything else but becoming his wife finally. So would you please marry us?"

"Of course. How long have you waited to marry him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Since 1996."

"Can you marry us now?" Jason said, "We've waited a long time for this. I just want to marry her."

"Dearly beloved." The pastor starts and Carly looks at Courtney and motions to Sonny and Sonny nods and has Courtney taken out of there because she was going to interrupt and Carly knew this and didn't want her to make a fool of herself, she understood Courtney was hurting but this had to happen and Courtney would have interrupted, which could not happen.

"Jason, put the ring on Robin and repeat after me "With this ring I thee wed." Jason repeats it and then Robin does and the pastor said, "You are now husband and wife, you may kiss your bride, Jason." Jason takes Robin's face in his like he always had done and kisses her passionately. They finally pull apart when breathing becomes difficult. The pastor signs the marriage license and so does Jason and Robin. The pastor's wife hurries and prints off some pictures with her camera and computer and hands the packet to Robin, who looks at them and loves them and asks how much and Jason pays her what she is asking for them plus an extra hundred. They walk out to see Courtney trying to get away from the guard that took her out of the chapel.

Sonny's phone rings and it's the Five Families wanting to know where Robin Scorpio was and when they were getting back to Port Charles. Sonny tells them, "Robin Morgan is her name not Scorpio since her and Jason are married now. Jason married Robin a little while ago."

"How soon can you get here with that marriage license? Johnny O'Brien is here saying that she belongs to him and his family in France. Robin Scorpio married Jason Morgan is what you are saying?"

"Yes, sir, they just finished getting married. We have the license and we can return to Port Charles now if that is necessary."

"It is, get here ASAP and bring the marriage license with you so Johnny O'Brien can see it along with the rest of the Five Families and Associates too."

"We will head right to the plane now and we will be headed to Port Charles." Sonny tells them.

"Good, see you soon." The Five Families hang up and Sonny turns to everyone.

"Who all is going to be going to Port Charles with us?"

Everyone says yes they will and Dimitri tells Sonny the Merrick jet was also at the airport and if he wanted anyone to ride with him and Alex that would be fine and so Courtney is told to ride with Alex and Dimitri so she don't have to be on the same plane as Robin and Jason but she wants to be around Jason so she tells Sonny she wants to ride on his plane and he tells her that she will be going with Alex and Dimitri along with Maxie, Georgie and Felicia.

Aiden, Ryan, Anna and Mac ride with Sonny, Brenda, Carly, Jason and Robin to Port Charles. When they get in the air Mac thanks Jason for getting Robin away from Johnny and if they need any backup they have it because no one was going to let Johnny take Robin back to France and they all agreed on that. Mac tells Jason, "You hurt Robin a lot and so did Sonny when you turned your back on Robin but this what you two are doing helps me not hate you so much anymore. I would like Robin and Jason to come over for dinner and it won't be like the last one we shared, I promise. Just let me know when you two have time and we will try to start over, I will never forget what you and Sonny did but we hopefully can get past it. What do you say?"

"I would like that, Mac." Jason said, knowing that Mac was giving him a chance. He never expected for him to do that.

As they get closer to Port Charles the more anxious that Robin becomes. She does not want to see Johnny let alone anything else. She is afraid he is going to talk the Five Families into giving her back to him. She couldn't go back, she feels Jason squeeze her hand and he tells her, "You will not be going back with Johnny to France. Stop worrying you will not be going back with him."

Aiden says, not liking Jason because of how much he hurt Robin, "No, Luv you will not be returning with Johnny to France. I will take care of him before you go back to France with him. So stop worrying. You will not be leaving the United States with him, even if I have to kill him you won't be returning to France with him."

Jason looks at Aiden and knows he means it just like Jason does. The pilot comes on and says to buckle seat belts because they are landing.

They land the plane and they start down the stairs and there is two limo's waiting one to take Robin, Jason and Sonny to see the Five Families and one to take the others to the penthouse where they will be waiting for news about what the Five Families decide. Anna knows she will kill Johnny before he hurts her daughter again.

Meanwhile the other limo stops and Sonny gets out followed by Jason and Robin, they walk toward the building and the Five Families and Johnny. Where Robin's future will be decided.

Please review and let me know what you think! Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

STARTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003 before the marriage of Jason and Courtney but while they are in Paris to get married. Please forgive errors I stopped watching show in 1999 after the break-up of Robin and Jason. I did not us a beta so please forgive grammar and spelling errors and please send me PM or review

CHAPTER SIX

They land the plane and they start down the stairs and there is two limo's waiting one to take Robin, Jason and Sonny to see the Five Families and one to take the others to the penthouse where they will be waiting for news about what the Five Families decide. Anna knows she will kill Johnny before he hurts her daughter again.

Meanwhile the other limo stops and Sonny gets out followed by Jason and Robin, they walk toward the building and the Five Families and Johnny. Where Robin's future will be decided.

Sonny, Jason and Robin walk into the building and one of the Guards meets them and has them put their guns in a locked box and Sonny is given the key for the box that holds their guns so no one else can get in and steal them, which has never happened but you never know. The guards take them to the meeting room and the guards open the door and the three of them walk in and Robin knows that no matter what she has to do she was not going back to Johnny or France. No matter what she is not going to be a punching bag for Johnny ever again. She was going to stay with her husband in the United States, she was never going back and she smiled a little at that thought. Sonny and Jason don't know what is going through her mind but she smiled and they don't understand why she would smile, her life was on the line and they knew it. If she had to return with Johnny, they knew that he would most likely kill her for what she has done, leaving him, and marrying Jason.

One of the Five Families says, "Thank you for coming Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan, and Mrs. Morgan." Johnny growls at that name. "We are here to discuss where Robin Morgan belongs. Now as I understand it this was a rushed marriage. That the only reason that there is a marriage is to keep Mrs. Morgan from her owner Johnny O'Brien. This is what Johnny O'Brien alleges. Now I am going to ask some questions and I will tell you who I want to answer that question. Now Mrs. Morgan, please tell me what your life was like with Johnny O'Brien."

"I object sir, what difference does it make, Johnny O'Brien is her owner and I expect you to just hand her over to us. I am head of the mob in France and she belongs to us. I respectfully demand that she be returned to us, as head of the family I demand it."

"You do not demand anything this is not France and if you continue in this manner I will have you and your men escorted out of here and put you on a plane to France. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Now Mrs. Morgan what was your life like with Mr. O'Brien?"

"Violent. He would beat me, he would insult me, he was verbally abusive about anything and everything, if his dinner was five minutes later than he thought it should be he would hit me, if I wasn't home on time or if he came home and I wasn't there and he thought I should be all hell would break loose I would be taken to the basement and be beat with chains and belts and then he would rape me." Robin has tears in her eyes and Jason is ready to kill Johnny for what he did to Robin and Sonny was ready to kill him because of what he did to his little sister.

"She's lying, the bitch is lying." Johnny roars.

"Your honor I can show you all the bruises that I have from this last week, he beat me two days ago right before Jason asked me to marry him. The bruises has not faded from what he did to me."

"Show us please." Johnny O'Brien gets up intent on getting to Robin and shutting her up. "Mr. O'Brien if you even think about going after her I would suggest you don't because I have no problem killing you."

Johnny O'Brien sits back down, knowing that they mean it.

"Now, Mrs. Morgan please show us." Robin takes off her shirt and shows them the bruises and the welts from a belt that he hit her with. "Mr. O'Brien what do you have to say for yourself?"

"She deserved it."

"How did she deserve it?"

"She was four hours late getting home from the hospital where she works. She was with some guy, she had to be and I showed her what would happen if she ever thought of leaving me."

"Mrs. Morgan were you with another man?"

"I am a doctor at Paris General well I was anyway, I was four hours late getting home because there was an accident a bus turned over and we were busy in the emergency room and surgical and I am head of surgery so I had to choose what cases could wait and what cases needed immediate surgery and with who as the surgeon. I couldn't leave kids to die and that bus that turned over was a school bus of kids from kindegarden to high school so I had to stay and Johnny didn't want to hear the explanation on why I was late he just wanted to beat me and hurt me. He would always smile when he hurt me with chains, belt, his hands and raping me hurting me that way."

"I think I have heard enough of what life was like for you Mrs. Morgan. I don't care if the reason she married Mr. Morgan is for protection against Johnny O'Brien or not she is married to a partner in the Corinthos-Morgan organization and that union will stay that way. They have a history together and I believe with that history that this marriage is between two people who care about each other. I am ruling that Mrs. Robin Morgan stays with her husband Jason Morgan. Now does anyone on this panel object to this ruling?" No one objects on the Five Families and Associates.

"Now as for you Mr. O'Brien you and your associates have two hours to get the hell out of my territory or I will kill Mr. O'Brien and make no mistake in two hours if you are here Mr. O'Brien is dead. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir, we understand you. How dare you side with her though? How could you?"

"Easy she has been through enough at Mr. O'Brien's hands she is not going through anymore hell with Johnny O'Brien and she is married to Jason Morgan which means she is his property and all Johnny O'Brien was her boyfriend and abuser. Now I would suggest you leave now."

"As I understand it you two just got married I am sorry we had to drag you back here for this. I hope you two have a long happy marriage to each other till death. I am sure you both understand what I am saying. Is there any questions?"

Sonny, Jason and Robin say no sir. "Then go enjoy your life together."

They walk out get their guns and get in the limo and head to Harbor View Towers and the penthouses where everyone waits for news on what is going on. They are anxious for the verdict especially since four people will kill Johnny O'Brien before they will let him hurt Robin again.

Let me know what you think in a review! No one is reviewing my stories I have a lot of 0 instead of reviews and I am thinking of not writing here for Jason and Robin anymore, I have another site I write for JnR on since I don't see an interest in my stories anymore. It's not just 1 or 2 stories but a lot of my stories which is why I don't think you are interested in my stories. Please review these stories and the other new ones and updates that I am writing I have bipolar and when I get a new idea I have to write about it but I do have several updates that I am going to be putting up and also new stories. If I don't get reviews though and know what you think of my stories and where they are going why should I write on that site. So it is up to you, do you like my writing and review or do I only write for Beverly Hills 90210 and CSI on this site? I just want to know that you like my stories and reviewing is the only way I will know that so please review.


End file.
